Field
The invention relates to a method for supplying rinsing solution during endoscopic interventions in which a rinsing solution is conveyed by means of a rinsing solution pump from a rinsing solution supply to an endoscopic instrument for introduction into a body cavity of a patient, a system to supply rinsing solution for endoscopic interventions comprising a rinsing solution pump by means of which the rinsing solution can be conveyed from a rinsing solution supply to an endoscopic instrument, as well as a rinsing solution pump.
Prior Art
Corresponding endoscopic interventions in which a rinsing solution is used to fill a body cavity are for example urological diagnostics or urological interventions, for example with resectoscopes, in which body tissue is removed and the wound is cauterized with a current-carrying wire noose or wire loop. These also include high-frequency applications, so-called HF applications, in which a high-frequency electro-magnetic alternating field generated by a HF generator within a frequency range of a few hundred kilohertz to approximately 1 MHz is used.
To supply rinsing solution, irrigation pumps, normally peristaltic pumps, are used in which a flexible hose is subdivided into individual chambers on the perimeter of the rolling wheel by means of a rolling wheel with bodies distributed over the perimeter, or suitable other means, and the chambers are completely separated from each other by means of the moving bodies. Since the chambers move as the rolling wheel moves, rinsing solution is drawn through the hose from a rinsing solution supply and conveyed to an endoscopic instrument, and the rinsing solution passes through its shaft into the body cavity.
Rinsing media which are frequently used are saline solutions or electrolyte-free solutions such as Purisole®. Purisole®, which can be obtained from Fresenius, is a solution of mannitol and sorbitol in water. Glycol solutions are also suitable for this use. Saline solutions are sodium chloride solutions that for example can have a content of 0.9% w/v. The difference between rinsing solutions is insignificant in diagnostics. If, however, current or high-frequency technology is used, the solution plays a decisive role due to its different conductivity.
In the case of monopolar HF applications, a ground electrode or neutral electrode is placed covering a large area on the body of the patient to avoid local skin burns, whereas on the tip of the endoscope shaft, a monopolar high-frequency electrode is arranged at which a high flow of current predominates and which is used for the intervention. In this case, an electrolyte-free solution must be used that ensures reliable current conduction to the tissue and hence a good connection to the neutral electrode.
In the case of bipolar HF applications, the two poles of the HF electrode are on the distal tip of the endoscope shaft. In this case, a saline solution must be used. These provide a favorable flow of current between the poles at the tip of the electrode.
The surgeon and the surgical staff must make sure that the correct solution is used and no mix-ups occur which could lead to the patient being harmed.